


"I've Got You"

by geminibaby28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Possessive Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibaby28/pseuds/geminibaby28
Summary: Tom saves Hermione from Grindelwald's followers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	"I've Got You"

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning- attempted rape

__

_Fuck._ This was it, this was truly it. Why had she not listened to Tom and stuck by him? These were dangerous times, times she’d read about, times she never thought she’d be part of. Times of Gellert Gindelwald.

She’d lost her wand in the first struggle with his followers. Now, after what seemed like the most excruciating sprint of her life, they’d caught up with her. Amid the second struggle, she was apparated to a forest. Where, God only knew. And now _this._ She could read the lust in their eyes. She wasn’t stupid, knew they were going to rape her. Her screams non-existent, the silencing charm too strong.

_Tom._

She fought harder than she’d ever fought in her live. They still managed to tear her coat off her.

_Tom._

She’d heard stories about women being subjected to this kind of abuse. Never had she thought she would join the list. She still fought. She wondered if Tom had realised she was gone.

Suddenly-

_“TOM!”_

She’d broken through the charm! _“TOM! HELP!”_ She didn’t know if it was any use crying out for him, she was probably miles away from him now. Still, she yelled anyway, her screams becoming hoarser. Gindelwald’s followers didn’t seem to care, if anything it egged them on even more. She knew she couldn’t do anything else to stop them.

_“TOM!”_

This was it. This was-

_Crack._

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” A bright green light streaked past her, and hit the follower who was hovering over her squarely in the chest, knocking him to the ground beside her, his lifeless eyes still wide open in shock. She didn’t need to turn her head to know that it was Tom, her Tom, who had killed the man. No-one else could radiate such power, his magical aura swirling with dark, furious magic that licked away at her, enveloping and caressing her whilst swallowing Gindelwald’s four remaining followers.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Tom’s eyes, which were no longer green or even with that hint of red, but dark, glinting black. She had never seen him look so angry before, never felt that much anger in his magical aura until now. It was almost impossible that one could feel that much fury. He was ferocious. He killed the other followers effortlessly, like swatting flies.

_“Hermione”_ he growled, storming over to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly in a possessive embrace. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Even as she sobbed in his arms, she knew it to be true.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
